The Time Between Us
by Berein
Summary: Eric talks Godric into postponing his suicide and they are passionately reunited.  But, what happens when Godric's maker, Appius Ocella returns to claim to Godric?  Will three be a crowd or a party?
1. Godric

**The Time Between Us**

Eric had been watching Godric sleep for an hour after dawn approached. His long lashes fell past his eyelids and his lips were almost in a pout. After 1000 years, Eric was still astonished at how beautiful and angelic Godric looked. He reached out to stroke the Godricʼs jaw. Eric felt an indescribable satisfaction at knowing the smoothe skin under his tips would be forever hairless and baby-soft. Godric had been only 16 when his Roman master, Appius, turned Godric into the vampire whom Eric loved unconditionally.

He supposed he should be grateful to Appius. But, he felt little but hatred toward the Roman master who Eric learned had bought 13 yr old Godric at a slave auction and branded him within hours of Godricʼs arrival to his home. What proceeded, Eric was told, were years of beatings and rapes that persisted even after Godric was turned. When Godric could bare the abuse no longer, he supposedly killed Appius and fled to escape the persecution he would face at having killed his own maker. The compulsion to submit to oneʼs maker was great; intense. Even a hardened vampire like Eric almost shuddered to think about the brutality Godric must have been subjected to, for him to turn against Appius so willingly.

Now, as he watched Godric sleep, he thought about how close he came to losing him...

Godric had taken pity on Eric as he wept on his knees and begged him not to end his life. Eric pleaded to Godric that he had not seen Godric in decades and that it was cruel of Godric to come back into his life so briefly, just to leave again. Godric had relented then. He could not leave the earth knowing Eric was in so much pain. Godric knew would make arrangements to end his life, which he had grown weary of, another time. But, right then, Godric took Eric by the shoulders, and pulled him to his knees.

"This will only be for a short while. Just enough time to say goodbye." his voice was gentle but firm. Eric knew Godric meant it. He had no plans on trying to convince Godric not to end his life, that wouldʼve been fruitless. But, he just needed more time.

"Come." Eric held his hand out to lead Godric back to the hotel floor, off the roof. His bloody tears dried on his face as he looked in Godricʼs dark blue eyes. Suddenly, smoke arose from Godricʼs shoulders. The sun was rising.

"Quickly!" Eric hissed. He took Godricʼs hand, and Godric allowed Eric to pull him into the safety of the building.


	2. Rekindling

Eric pulled his maker behind him, Godric's deceptively delicate-looking hands in Eric's vice grip as Eric made his way through Hotel Camilla's corridors. Godric allowed himself to be pulled behind Eric, watching in fondness as Eric looked back every so often to offer Godric a reassuring gaze.

Eric walked passed Bill and Sookie's room; he was sure he heard moaning coming from inside. Any other time, he would have been jealous. He looked back again at Godric: the soft-looking porcelain skin, full pink lips, the round boyish face that looked all too innocent, almost virginal...he would pursue the telepath another day. This day was for Godric.

An hour later, Eric had four bottles of True blood, four AB negatives out in the kitchen. one of which Godric drank rather quickly. He had Godric's subjects bring newly purchased clothes for Godric to wear. Godric had never been flashy, so they were mostly Banana Republic and Gap shirts and slacks, and a few light jackets from American Eagle. Eric couldn't help but snort as he went through six bags and laid the clothes out on the bed; so different from his own Armani suites and Jacob sweaters. Even now, Godric looked like one of those tasty looking boys from the Gap commercials. Of course the irony of it all was beautiful: Eric knew this boyish looking creature could snap him in half if he so wished it.

Godric was in the living room speaking urgently with Isabel on the room phone. Eric stepped up behind Godric. Eric thought even without his vampiric ears, he could hear her shrill clearly:

"Godric, are you ok?..."Which room are you in?...Have you fed?"

Eric rolled his eyes. All these sychophants. Morons, almost incapable of understanding Godric, knowing him only as their master, never a father...a brother...a son. Eric felt what was probably a false pride that only he had known such a bond with Godric. He was Godric's only child and the only man Godric had been with besides his maker, Appius.

Eric's cock suddenly stirred at the thought of being with Godric and his maker sensed his arousal. His voice suddenly halted while talking to Isabel, Godric had the phone in hand when he turned around, less than four inches from Eric's chest. Godric looked up and his eyes locked with Eric's.

Godric knew what Eric wanted. He had sensed even as he had allowed Eric to pull him to the seclusion of this pompously-decorated suite; even as Eric pulled him past room 19 where Godric picked up Sookie's scent. He had smelled Eric's arousal for the girl then. Now...

Godric bid adieu to Isabel, hung up the phone and, without saying a word began to unbutton his shirt, revealing his bare inked chest.

"Godric.." Eric began, his mouth open, and his tongue licking his lips in arousal.

"Say nothing." Godric said plainly, and removed his shirt completely, letting it drop to the floor while he stared intensely at Eric, his dark blue eyes drilled into Eric's.

Eric obeyed his maker's command. And Godric's firm voice had made Eric's cock hard, and caused a delicious pain and bulge in his pants.

Eric unzipped his pants, and pulled down his black briefs. His cock popped out, the thick, dark pink member bobbed up and down as it was released and, appropiately, seemed aimed right at Godric. The head was already red and slicked with precum. Godric closed the space between them, leaning into Eric's chest. Eric quickly embraced Godric's slight frame and let his cock press into Godric's lower stomach. Eric took Godric's face in his hands and kissed him violently, crashing his mouth against his, shoving his tongue into Godric's mouth over and over again.

Eric felt his fangs come out and split Godric's lower lip and Eric sucked the blood quickly before it healed. Eric felt heady. Godric's blood was a drug to him; a perfect elixer of sex and power. Godric and Eric began to moan has Godric tore off Eric's shirt. Godric stepped back to look at his childe.

After 1000 years, Godric was still struck by Eric's beauty. Eric always said Godric was beautiful, but Godric dismissed the compliment. Godric knew he looked like a boy... a virginal boy at that. He always found that ironic since he had more sex with Appius during the 3 years he spent as a human in his home, than any normal teenager. But, his angelic looks remained even while Appius used him like a whore before his innocent appearance was immortalized forever on his 16th birthday.

Eric looked like a god. His broad chest tapered down to a perfectly toned torso and finally to a big, hard cock. Eric, always lacking in humility, held his arms out and turned around for Godric to get the full effect. For the first time in a long time, Godric smiled and chuckled. Eric smiled back at him, and held out his right hand.

"Come."

Godric stared at the hand for a moment, seeming to contemplate whether or not to take it before he looked back up at Eric. Eric's normally stern blue eyes were soft and inviting. Godric took the hand and followed Eric to the bedroom.


End file.
